bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of the episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. block, Nickelodeon and Noggin USA. from September 9, 1996 to March 29, 2007. Season 1 Episodes: #Snack Time #What Time is It for Blue? #Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Story Time #Blue's Favorite Song #What Does Blue Need? #Adventures in Art #Blue Goes to the Beach #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Blue Wants to Play a Game! #Pretend Time #The Grow Show! #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! #What Does Blue Want to Make? #Magenta Comes Over #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's News! Season 2 Episodes: #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue's ABC's #Math! #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #Blue's Senses #Steve Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Birthday #What Was Blue's Dream About? #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Blue's Sad Day #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #Blue is Frustrated #The Lost Episode! #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #What Is Blue Trying To Do? #What Did Blue See? #Mechanics! #Nurture! Season 3 Episodes: #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Animal Behavior #Draw Along with Blue #Weight and Balance #Blue's Big Pajama Party #What's That Sound? #Hide and Seek #Thankful #Signs #Occupations #Pool Party #Anatomy #Blue's Big Holiday #Nature #Blue's Big Mystery #Blue's Big Musical (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Geography #Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Café Blue #What's So Funny? #Blue's Big Costume Party #The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Play #Blue's Collection #Prehistoric Blue #Words #Inventions #Shy #Magenta Gets Glasses #Imagine Nation #Adventure Season 4 Episodes: #The Anything Box #Environments #Stormy Weather #Superfriends #What's New, Blue? (1) #¡Un Día Con Plum! #The Baby's Here! (4) #Making Changes (5) #Blue's New Place (2) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) #Bugs! #Blocks #Puppets #Let's Boogie! #Rhyme Time #What's Inside? #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Let's Plant! #Blue's School #Steve Goes to College #Something to Do, Blue? #I'm So Happy! #Blue's Book Nook #Joe's First Day Season 5 Episodes: #Joe Gets a Clue #Colors Everywhere! #Playing Store #100th Episode Celebration (No Play Blue's Clues Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #The Snack Chart #Patience #Can You Help? #The Big Book About Us #Joe's Surprise Party #Bedtime Business #Contraptions! #Shape Searchers #A Brand New Game #The Boat Float #Blue Goes to The Doctor #A Surprise Guest #Blue's Big Band #The Alphabet Train #Up, Down, All Around! #Numbers Everywhere! #Dress-Up Day #The Story Wall #Blue's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival #The Scavenger Hunt #Blue Takes You to School (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Let's Write! #Body Language #Meet Polka Dots! #Blue's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Morning Music #Blue's First Holiday #Animals in Our House? #Magenta's Messages Season 6 Episodes: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (No Play Blue's Clues Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Love Day #Blue's Wishes #Skidoo Adventure (No Play Blue's Clues Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Playdates #Joe's Clues #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Bluestock #Snacktime Playdate #Fred's Birthday #Holiday Wishes #Hug Day #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams #The Power of the Alphabet #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue #Meet Blue's Baby Brother #Blue's Farm Playdate #Shape Detectives #Masterpiece Museum #Sprinkles' Sleepover #World Travelers #Mathstronauts #Away Great Playdate #Little Blue Riding Hood #Knights of the Snack Table #Music Stars Also see *List of Blue's Room season 1 episodes *List of Blue's Room season 2 episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Room Episodes